The present invention relates to an adjustable support or clamp for bookshelves of simple and practical construction.
Bookshelf supports presently exist in which apertures are provided for the passage of screws, which pass through or across the bookshelf itself. However, such units are not practical, because the apertures are forced upon some part of the surface of the bookshelf itself.
Other units are known, in which the support has the configuration of a stationary clamp. However, these particular devices have the disadvantage in that each support can be used only with a bookshelf of predetermined thickness. Thus, there is a need for a type of support which can accommodate a bookshelf of any particular thickness (the present invention is directed to just such a bookshelf support).
Adjustable supports for bookshelves are known, in which displacement of the control jaw is carried out in a notched escalating manner. However, the possibilities of application of such an adjustable support are also limited to bookshelves or boards having a pre-determined thickness. There is no possibility of using such devices to support or clamp boards or bookshelves of intermediate varying thicknesses.